Kicked Puppy
by FlutteringLights
Summary: It's okay for Harvey to take one for the team, but no one likes a kicked puppy. One-shot. Rated T for one swear word and reference to very mild violence. Other than that, it's clean.


As soon as the client's fist connected with Mike's face, Harvey was out of his chair and pinning him to the wall.

"Yes, okay? I sold my motors even after I found out that they were faulty. I didn't expect it to go this far. I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

"Are you willing to sign our contract then, Mr. Allen? Or would you rather go to prison for manslaughter?" Mike asked, still obviously a bit dazed from the punch.

"I just want this to end."

"If you settle with the Robert's family for $30 million, we can make it go away," Harvey deadpanned, eyes never leaving Mike and arms still holding the client to the wall.

"I will. I'll settle. Let go of me," Mr. Allen shook Harvey off. Mike handed him a clipboard and pen with shaking hands, and the man signed it silently before sitting heavily down in his chair once more. Harvey yanked the contract back and turned to leave, Mike following closely behind, not saying another word.

"What the hell was that?" Harvey asked once they were in the car, surveying a bruise blossoming on Mike's cheek.

"What do you mean? I got him to confess, Harvey, you should be-"

"Glad that you're endangering yourself for the sake of the case? Proud of you for getting our client upset enough to hit you?"

"-Relieved that the case is dealt with. I listened to you, Harvey; I looked for a way out and I took the first one I found. Somebody had a gun to our head and I didn't do what they asked."

"Yeah, instead you took the bullet."

"Relax, it's not even that bad. It barely hurts. It's not like I was in any real danger."

"But you could have been."

"But I wasn't! I figured he'd crack after I accused him of murder, and he did. I didn't exactly expect him to punch me in the face, but hey, I'll take a win however I can get it."

Harvey was silent.

"Plus, it's not like you haven't done the same thing."

"Been reckless and risked my face for a client? Nope, sorry kid, that's not how I operate," Harvey scoffed.

"Don't think I don't know how you bought us more time on the Clifford Danner case."

"Shit."

"Yeah. You're not the only one who can take one for the team, Harvey."

Harvey hesitated for a while, before saying, "Leave the fighting for the big dogs. Puppies get killed when you put them in the arena with pitbulls."

"It's a bruise, Harvey; I'm not dying."

"Not this time. This time it worked. But don't make a habit of winning this way. It's reckless and stupid."

Mike hummed in agreement and rested his head on the window, closing his eyes. "Okay, I promise."

"You're okay, right? Don't need a doctor?"

"Pssh. I ain't got time to bleed."

"Predator? I didn't take you for a sci-fi guy."

"Really? And what do you consider Star Trek?"

"Fine. I didn't take you for a _crappy _sci-fi guy."

"Predator is a good film."

"If you disregard the acting, the dialogue, the plot, the special effects-"

"Don't start me. I'll defend Predator to the hilt."

"We'll save that discussion for a day when your brains aren't rattling around in your head."

Mike scoffed. "For the record, if you hadn't interfered, I would have taken care of Allen. I was just stunned, is all."

"Right."

"You don't think I could?"

"I do. I've seen where you live, you probably have to fight gangs every day on your way to and from work."

"That's right."

"Yep, that's you. Cruising down the street on your 12 speed bike beating up anyone who looks at you the wrong way."

"Now you've taken the scenario into the 'sarcasm' zone."

"It started in the sarcasm zone."

"They fear me."

"Who?"

"The gangs," Mike smirks. "I've done a bit too much damage for their comfort. They pull a knife, I pull a gun."

"_That's_ the Chicago way!"

"I've even got a nickname."

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Harvey asks with patronizing feigned interest.

"Mike the… Gang… slayer… guy."

Harvey actually chuckles. "You are so full of shit."

"I'm not!"

"Mike the Gang Slayer Guy?"

"I never said they were clever!"

There was a pleasant silence, with only the sound of the road passing below them.

"Thanks for saving my ass, by the way."

Harvey didn't say anything, just nodded and did his best to look annoyed.

A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading! I don't own anything!


End file.
